


The Lovely Waitress

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, Five Goats :), Fluffy, Oneshot, Or is it too short for that?, Shippy, Short, Something cute for Valentine’s Day, Takes place in a restaurant, not sure, sort of a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: This is the sweet, romantic side of Valentine’s Day. It’s a bit shorter, but serves its purpose just fine.My younger brother had a fic request for False as a waitress. My brain immediately connected that with this Tumblr post I’ve seen before about a girl going to a restaurant with a group of guy friends and the guys are all flirting with the female waitress, but the girl is the only one to get her phone number. He didn’t want anything shippy. Well, too bad. Cleo/False can always use more cute fluff.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Lovely Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sweet, romantic side of Valentine’s Day. It’s a bit shorter, but serves its purpose just fine.
> 
> My younger brother had a fic request for False as a waitress. My brain immediately connected that with this Tumblr post I’ve seen before about a girl going to a restaurant with a group of guy friends and the guys are all flirting with the female waitress, but the girl is the only one to get her phone number. He didn’t want anything shippy. Well, too bad. Cleo/False can always use more cute fluff.

Working at Five Goats wasn’t a bad job to have as a college student. Sure, it didn’t pay as well as other jobs, and the hours were long. However, the owner and manager, called Doc by everyone, was kind, and the working environment was friendly and clean. False had felt right at ease during her interview at the beginning of her sophomore year, and she had been grateful for the extra income in the past six months.

There were certain nights that she loved working, such as when there were birthday parties for younger kids or other family celebrations. False didn’t care as much for the rowdy college-age crowd that hung around when sports games were on the television, but they were still fairly polite. This particular table, however, was not that courteous at all. 

Perhaps she could have also chalked her frustration up to the late hour, an upcoming test that would require a lot of studying for, and a visit to a TA scheduled in the morning. That kind of stress certainly would have put a negative light on any group of customers. Yet, the group of seven hyper college boys wasn’t doing anything to end up on her good side.

From the moment False had stepped up to their table to ask for initial drink orders, the guys had been overtly flirting with her. Her therapist would have told her to just accept the compliments, but knowing that there was another meaning behind their words put a bitter taste in her mouth with every polite and curt “thank you” she uttered.

Accompanying the group was a ginger-haired girl in a light grey baseball cap, whose curly locks were flowing freely onto her bare shoulders. Even though it was still a bit chilly for March, she didn’t seem to mind wearing a navy off-shoulder top and knee-length shorts. In addition to looking quite pretty, False overheard the girl several times scolding her companions for flirting so much with “the lovely waitress, who we all must respect or she’ll never give you her damn phone number.”

After drinks, appetizers, entrees, desserts, and one last beer for good measure, the group finally appeared ready to go. By that point, False was completely exhausted, and it was the very end of her shift. Once they left, all she would have to do was clean up the table and clock out before she could go home.

One of the guys begrudgingly offered to pick up the whole group’s tab, which False guessed was the result of some bet. She didn’t dare ask about it, though, as they didn’t need her giving them any hope of her being interested in them. The credit card thankfully went through, and she forced a smile as she wished the group a lovely night.  _ At least they tipped well _ , she internally sighed, ignoring the five or so phone numbers written on the back of the copy of the receipt they left on the table.

The boys started moving in the general direction of the door with the girl shooing them off towards the car. False turned away and was about to grab a dish tub before she heard someone clearing their throat behind her.

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Spinning around, she was rather relieved to see that it was the girl, not any of the annoying college boys that had requested her attention.

“Yes?”

“I’d like to sincerely apologize for my companions’ behavior. They’re always a little crazy, but that’s no excuse to be so rude to someone as lovely and good-looking as yourself.”

False could feel her cheeks heating up a little from the hidden compliment, and she was genuinely smiling as she replied this time.

“Oh, it’s all good. Thank you for coming to Five Goats.” 

Suddenly, a light went off in her brain.

“Wait, I go to the local college. Are you in 10:30 English History? I feel like I might have seen you there before.”

“With Professor Hiraeth?” the girl asked, instantly removing the awkwardness False was drowning in for being so direct.

“Yeah! You always sit on the edge with the heavily stickered computer.”

“And you always sit in the middle with a big cup of coffee.”

“That’s interesting,” False mused, not quite sure how to wrap up the conversation.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow in class, I suppose, False,” the girl shrugged. “Cleo, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Cleo.”

“Have a great night!” Cleo grinned, pressing a scrap of paper into False’s hand. 

The brief contact between them was enough to make False blush, and she carefully tucked the paper into her pocket as she watched Cleo skip out the door and catch up with her friends.

About ten minutes later, she had finished cleaning up the table and had clocked out for the night. Even if she wasn’t feeling great overall, this small interaction with a nice girl had cheered her up significantly. 

Just before she started her car, False pulled the scrap of paper out of her pocket and carefully unfolded it, unable to wait any longer.

_ Here’s my number. Meet for coffee sometime? Sincerely, Cleo Collins. :) _

A smile tugged at her lips as she studied the simple words several times over before pulling out her phone and entering Cleo’s contact information. Maybe this job had one additional perk: meeting cute girls that made her heart flutter with pure joy.


End file.
